La cereza prohibida
by Venetrix
Summary: Bellatrix, de 17 años, se encuentra en una fiesta aburrida en su casa esperando a que llegue su entretenimiento de la noche, Rodolphus Lestrange. Reto Premiere para el foro Bajo cero: romance en las mazmorras


**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcáis no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo hago esto porque soy una pervertida fan.

He hecho este fic para el _foro Bajo cero: romance en las mazmorras_, el primer reto que organizan, _Premiere_. Debía ser sobre cualquier pareja donde hubiera al menos un Slytherin, mortífago o carroñero. La única condición, en mi caso, es que incluyera las palabras **peluca** y **ropero**. Y como no, tras pensar sobre quiénes escribir, he elegido a la pareja más sexi de mortífagos. Pensé en un Bellatrix/Sirius (mi pareja favorita) y comencé a hacerlo, pero era en plan parodia y me pasaba de las 2000 palabras, así que al final opté por esta.

¡Oh! Tengo que decirlo. Soy una Sltyherin legítima para las mazmorras. Pottermore me puso en esa casa, así que escribir sobre algunos de sus integrantes más famosos es todo un honor para mí.

* * *

La figura estilizada y esbelta de Bellatrix Black se paseaba entre los grupos de personas y las mesas donde reposaba bandejas de fruta, comida y bebida. Se sirvió una copa de vino de elfo, no pensaba fingir que bebía un zumo de calabaza. Ahora no estaba en Hogwarts. Vio que su madre la observada al lado de la chimenea junto a su padre. Por la forma en que frunció el ceño Bellatrix dedujo que no le gustaba su actitud. La joven bruja levantó la copa, como si brindara con ella imaginariamente, e inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa cínica.

Su madre se dio la vuelta inmediatamente para seguir hablando con su interlocutora y su padre, Cygnus, le guiñó un ojo. Bellatrix se llevó la copa a los labios y saboreó la suave bebida que tenía un cierto toque de acidez, como a ella le gustaba. Manchó el borde de la copa con carmín rojo y volvió a mirar a su madre, quien ya no le prestaba ninguna atención.

Esa fiesta estaba resultando realmente aburrida. Había vuelto de Hogwarts, donde estaba cursando su último año, para pasar las navidades en su casa. Sabía que su madre no aprobaba la vestimenta que había seleccionado para esa noche. "Demasiado atrevida". Bellatrix sonrió al recordar la cara de Druella cuando bajó las escaleras enfundada en su vestido rojo de terciopelo, escotado por delante y por detrás.

Miró de reojo a sus hermanas, tan correctas y remilgadas, sentadas en unas butacas alejadas del gentío hablando con normalidad. No, no pensaba acercarse a ellas. No pretendía morirse de aburrimiento esa noche, tenía planes mejores. Iba vestida para causar admiración, para matar. El problema es que no lograba localizar a su víctima.

Salteó un grupo de tres magos demasiado gordos y poco atractivos como para llamar su atención y se dirigió al centro del salón. De reojo observó que los magos le dedicaban miradas lascivas difíciles de disimular. Se retiró unos mechones de su negro cabello del escote, para que este fuera más visible y se irguió sosteniendo la copa que portaba.

En una esquina vio a su extravagante tío Alphard. Había vuelto de un viaje por la Europa del este y si había alguien en toda la fiesta que destacara como ella, era él. Estaba allí de pie, riendo con atronadoras carcajadas y vestido de forma totalmente estrafalaria y discordarte con el entorno. Vio cómo su tía Walburga no dejaba de dedicarle miradas de desaprobación mientras rechinaba los dientes y apretaba la mandíbula. Alphard llevaba unas botas altas de un color morado llamativo, unos bombachos perlados, una chaqueta granate con hilo dorado y una fea peluca blanca. Todo el mundo lo observaba con reprobación y a él no parecía importarle, solo sus dos estúpidos primos pequeños parecían encantados con él.

Bellatrix tensó la mandíbula igual que su tía. La imagen de los niños corriendo y chillando, escondiéndose debajo de las mesas y detrás de la butaca mientras se lanzaban hechizos imaginarios con las varitas no le entusiasmaba. Miró a su tía Walburga, curiosa por el hecho de que no los hubiera hechizado ya con un _Petrificus Totalus_.

—¡Muere, Sirius! —gritaba Regulus apuntándolo con su varita falsa mientras se escondía detrás de un jarrón apuntando a su hermano.

Bellatrix deseó tener a mano su varita para lanzarles un buen Cruciatus y que se estuvieran quietos de una vez. Sirius pasó corriendo a su lado, empujándola levemente en su carrera por esconderse detrás del sofá, tras lanzar otro hechizo imaginario.

—¡Deberías estar muerto! —se quejó Regulus abandonando su escondite tras el jarrón y acercándose a ellos. Bellatrix fijó su mirada en el pequeño—. ¿Por qué no jugamos al brujo bueno y malo? Tú eres el malo y te tienes que esconder por la casa para que yo no te pille…

—¡Vas listo si piensas encontrarme! —chilló Sirius y Walburga giró automáticamente la mirada para clavarla en su hijo mayor y hacerle un significativo gesto para que bajara la voz.

Sirius soltó una risa infantil y apuntó a su hermano con su varita por última vez, pegó un salto por encima de la butaca y ser perdió por la puerta que llevaba a la entrada principal. Bellatrix le hizo un gesto al pequeño para que se acercara y se inclinó hasta estar a su altura. Se fijó en sus ojos grises que parecían curiosos y temerosos.

—Sabes, pequeño Regulus, que en esta casa no nos gustan los brujos buenos.

Regulus abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y dio dos pasos atrás cuando la sonrisa de su prima se ensanchó. Una sonrisa que no tenía nada de bondad como las de la prima Andrómeda.

—Ahora, ¡largo!

Pegó una palmada que sobresaltó al pequeño, quien inmediatamente abandonó la estancia. Bellatrix se volvió a erguir con hastío cuando de repente vio que de la chimenea salían dos personas y una de ellas era a quien estaba esperando. Rabastan y Rodolphus Lestrange saludaron a los anfitriones de la fiesta educadamente. Bellatrix fijó los ojos en el mayor de los jóvenes a quien no veía desde que el año pasado abandonó Hogwarts. Se relamió los labios y se inclinó sobre la mesa que tenía delante. Rodolphus sintió su presencia antes de verla y fijó en ella sus oscuros ojos en los que se detectaba un febril brillo de deseo. La joven Black ladeó la cabeza en un gesto estudiado, para que su cabello colgara hacia un lado y la visión de su escote fuera amplia.

Rodolphus cruzó la estancia hacia ella y acercó su mano para coger la última cereza que reposaba en una de las bandejas. Bellatrix se adelantó a sus intenciones y se la arrebató con un gesto rápido.

—¿La querías?

Rodolphus no dijo nada. Se quedó observando como la morena inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se llevaba la cereza a la boca, relamiéndola.

—Si la quieres, ven a buscarla —dijo Bellatrix acercándose a él y mostrándole la pequeña fruta atrapada entre sus blancos dientes.

El alto mago no esperó ni un minuto para precipitarse contra esa boca que demandaba atención y robarle el fruto prohibido. Bellatrix parecía divertida con el juego, se acercó a él y se puso de puntillas para poder llegar hasta su oído. Deliberadamente se aproximó lo bastante cerca para que sus cuerpos se rozaran y sentir la excitación de él.

—Sé dónde hay más cerezas, si quieres… te llevo a las cocinas.

Antes de retirarse se aseguró de rozar el lóbulo de su oreja levemente con su viperina lengua. Vio que la mirada del joven Lestrange se había ensombrecido pero brillaba presa de la lujuria. Bajó sus ojos oscuros y se detuvo en el nacimiento de sus pechos. Bellatrix se llevó una mano a su blanco cuello, bajándola hasta su escote, rozándolo con la yema de los dedos, sin dejar de mirar a Lestrange.

—Aunque no sé si te mereces lo que quiero darte…

—Deja de jugar, Bella —habló finalmente Rodolphus con su característica voz bronca—. Bien sabes lo que nuestros padres tienen pensado para nosotros.

Bellatrix se rió sonoramente y volvió a clavar sus grises ojos en los oscuros de él. Esta vez su gesto era más serio y frío.

—Tiene que ser muy hombre el que me haga despojarme de mi apellido.

E inmediatamente miró hacia el antebrazo izquierdo de Rodolphus, quien sonreía misteriosamente.

—Dime, Lestrange, ¿lo eres?

Rodolphus miró hacia ambos lados y tras cerciorarse de que nadie los observaba, se subió levemente la manga de la negra túnica para mostrar un blanco antebrazo donde estaba claramente dibujada la Marca Tenebrosa. La expresión de Bellatrix cambió completamente. Sus ojos brillaron presos de la excitación y se relamió los rojos labios, acercando su mano a la piel del hombre, acariciando la marca que tenía dibujada. Inmediatamente Rodolphus se bajó la manga de la túnica y volvió a recuperar su semblante serio y frío.

—Vamos.

Bellatrix le cogió del brazo y abandonaron la estancia. Subieron la escalinata hasta el piso de arriba y cruzaron el pasillo hasta la puerta del final. Bellatrix la empujó y apremió a su acompañante para que entrara.

—Esto no es la cocina, Bellatrix. ¿Estás loca? Es la habitación de tus padres.

Bellatrix cerró la puerta inmediatamente y se interpuso en la salida, con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—No tengo miedo. Pero esto es demasiado enfermizo, hasta para ti. Dime, ¿te pone hacerlo en la cama de tus padres con todos ahí abajo?

Bellatrix echó hacia atrás la cabeza presa de la risa. Le divertía ver la sorpresa y consternación en el rostro del mago.

—No soy tan perversa, Lestrange —susurró acercándose a él y agarrando el cuello de su blanca camisa—. Yo pensaba en otro lugar.

Rodolphus miró a su alrededor, como si esperara ver un sofá o una puerta que condujera a otra estancia. La muchacha lo atrajo hacia ella por la camisa y posó sus labios rojos en los de él, introduciendo la lengua sin esperar a que él respondiera al beso. No necesitaba permiso para explorar esa boca, boca que no pudo contenerse al apasionado embiste de ella.

—Pensaba en otro sitio —musitó Bellatrix separándose ligeramente de él, liberándose de los tirantes del vestido—. El ropero.

El vestido rojo se deslizó por el cuerpo de la joven y cayó al suelo, dejándola solo con unas minúsculas bragas de encaje negro. Rodolphus no supo ni pudo reaccionar. Sus ojos recorrían enloquecidos el perfecto cuerpo de mujer que estaba delante de él, deteniéndose en la curvatura y caída natural de unos senos redondos, perfectos. Bellatrix le tendió la mano y lo condujo hacia el ropero, y cuando el joven se metió en él, se deshizo de su túnica y camisa.

Bellatrix buscó con pasión desmedida su boca mientras se peleaba con los pantalones para arrebatárselos. Rodolphus no tuvo tanta paciencia. La agarró del pelo y separó su cabeza de él, se fijó en su cuello donde posó sus labios y bajó con su lengua hasta sus pechos, saboreándolos. Cuando se detuvo en el pezón, Bellatrix arqueó la espalda y lo liberó completamente de toda indumentaria. La muchacha entrelazó las piernas en las caderas de él y le arañó la espalda, rogándole que la tomara.

Rodolphus apartó su mano del cabello, para dejarle movilidad. La agarró por la cintura y la empotró contra la pared del ropero. De un furioso manotazo tiró al suelo unas túnicas que le impedían tener pleno contacto con aquel cuerpo que rogaba toda su atención. Bellatrix se acercó hacia él agarrándole del cabello y jugando con su lengua en su cuello, subiendo por su mandíbula, mordisqueando su oreja y yendo feroz y anhelante hasta sus labios. Ya no podía esperar más, sentía la erección fuerte y punzante del muchacho, y Rodolphus supo leer en los grises ojos, apenas visibles por la oscuridad del pequeño lugar, su impaciencia. No le hizo esperar más, de una embestida la penetró.

Bella no supo cuánto tiempo pasó allí, pero cuando todo hubo terminado tras una explosión de intenso y efímero placer, su cuerpo estaba sudoroso y jadeante. Después de todo, puede que el ropero no hubiera sido tan buen lugar. Sentía que le faltaba el aire y el pelo se le pegaba al rostro.

—Será mejor que nos vistamos y bajemos —le apremió Rodolphus.

De repente los dos cuerpos se tensaron. La puerta del dormitorio se había abierto y escuchaban unas pisadas cerca del lugar donde estaban. Rodolphus se puso los pantalones y Bellatrix se apresuró a recoger la túnica de este para taparse. La puerta del armario se abrió y unos sorprendidos ojos grises los miraron con aprehensión.

—¡Sirius, mocoso entrometido! ¿Qué haces aquí? —chilló Bellatrix apretando la túnica contra su cuerpo.

—Yo… yo iba a esconderme… yo…

Rodolphus se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y apuntó al pequeño con la varita.

—¡_Obliviate!_

Los ojos de Sirius se tornaron blancos durante un segundo y no recordó nada de lo que había visto.

* * *

Y se acabó porque he escrito 1996 palabras y no puedo permitirme más.

Aunque me hace ilusión que pongáis cosas en favoritos, me hace muchísima más un review. Tanto si os ha gustado como si no... en fin, tampoco sabía que clasificación ponerle porque aunque tiene alusiones bastante evidentes, tampoco es muy implícita. Estoy abierta a vuestras sugerencias.

Decirme que os ha parecido mediante review, es la primera vez que escribo una escena así y escribo sobre esta pareja.

¡Saludos!


End file.
